


Superhero Fanboy

by BlackEyedGirl



Category: Entourage, Iron Man (Movieverse)
Genre: Crossover, Hand Job, M/M, Porn Battle, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-01
Updated: 2008-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-09 21:59:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackEyedGirl/pseuds/BlackEyedGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's not quite sure how to deal with not being the best looking guy in the room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superhero Fanboy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt at Porn Battle VI was 'famous'.

Tony is so late to the premiere that he really only makes the party. Which is fine with him. It's some big Hollywood deal with more beautiful women than even he could ever need. Not that it stops him trying, though for once he apparently has some competition for biggest catch in the place. Naturally, Tony investigates.

Vincent Chase has his arms stretched the length of the bar, hips cocked out - one long curve of movie-star sex appeal. Tony catches his eye and nods.

Vincent's eyes go wide and there's a slight tilt of his head when he looks for someone who isn't there. Tony extends his hand. "Tony Stark."

"Vince Chase."

"I know that," Tony says with confidence. "Nice party. Thanks for the invite."

"That wasn't exactly me, sorry. You should really thank the director or the producer or someone. I'm just the talent."

"Ah, but I bet you're much more interesting to talk to, Vince."

Vince has the best fuck-me smirk Tony hasn't seen in a mirror.

Tony asks, "You smoke, Vince?" Before Vince can answer he says, "Because there's a great balcony out there."

Vince nods and, to Tony's amusement, he knocks his shot back before following Tony out.

The balcony is out of the way, and bigger than its one-door entrance would suggest. It even has a lock, which is probably a design flaw for this kind of party. Or maybe that's the intention – loud click which is apparently signal enough to get Vince to push him against the wall. He kisses like an expert; when he sticks his hand down Tony's pants he shows off other things he's probably practiced in.

"So, tell me, Vince," Tony says, rolling the two of them around to get Vince against the wall, "Is it the millionaire genius thing, or the superhero thing?"

"Are you kidding me? You have a _robot suit_. That _flies_." He grins wide, like a kid, before wrapping his hand around both of their cocks.

Tony laughs, "Okay then," and rubs one finger behind Vince's balls, teasing along the underside of his cock. Vince is really fucking beautiful when he comes. His long neck is exposed, his big blue eyes half-lidded, and his free hand grips Tony's shoulder. Vince's smile is all white teeth while he works Tony through the last moments. And he carries tissues like this is the kind of thing he anticipated happening at the party. Tony really can't comment.

Vince kisses him, lazy, like he would be up for another round if Tony took him home. They'd need a back exit or something to get away, but Tony has a lot of practice. He thinks about calling for a car.

Vince frowns, and peers through the glass of the door. "Shit."

"Excuse me?"

"Eric's looking for me."

"Jealous boyfriend?"

Vince shakes his head no, but his eyes are saying something almost entirely different. "My manager," he explains, "He gets weird when I disappear."

Tony looks Vince up and down. "For good reason." He sighs. "So you should probably go?"

"Probably." Vince kisses him again for good measure, and lets Tony wrap one hand around his cheek to hold him there for another minute.

Tony watches him weave his way back through the party, to a short guy with red hair and a frown. Eric touches Vince's arm, using his other hand to indicate the time, and the alcohol, and God knows what else. He steers Vince towards a balding guy with an expensive suit – probably a producer then. Tony grins. He understands all about the persuasive powers of cute redheads with organisational fetishes.

Still, he taps Vince's shoulder on the way out, and passes him a card. "You're not so bad at playing the hero yourself, Aquaman. Call me if you ever want a go-round on the flying suit."


End file.
